


Eternity

by AkozuHeiwa



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aja Tarron (mentioned), Angst, Gaylen's Core Krel, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Seamus Johnson (mentioned) - Freeform, Steve Palchuk (mentioned) - Freeform, cause it'd be pretty damn lonely, do you ever think about how lonely it would be to be immortal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkozuHeiwa/pseuds/AkozuHeiwa
Summary: It is lonely to be an immortal. Eventually, you're all that's left, and you forget. It's all too easy to forget.(if Krel did integrate with Gaylen's Core, he might not have a very happy ending waiting for him)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Eternity

The stars look different now.

There’s less of them. They’ve drifted far, far apart, the universe ever expanding, and His Planet he cannot see most of them. So many have burnt out, leaving an empty sky. His People don’t know any different. He tells them of bright nights and starry skies, of hundreds of millions of worlds that once were. He wonders if they even believe him. They will never know how beautiful the universe was, how diverse its inhabitants. There are so few left now.

They roam His Planet freely, building cities and communities and wars and peace. These are His People, bright and beautiful and temporary. He feels a certain kinship with them, so many descended from His Sister, long gone, and he feels a certain Debt is owed to keep them safe. He feels Responsibility for their fleeting lives, each a gorgeous spark like a star in the once-bright sky. He created this world for them before any of them remember, a safe haven in the dying universe. He does not tell them their universe is dying. It is inevitable. He would only scare them.

These are His People, but he will not get too attached. They live for thousands of orbital periods around the star he keeps alive. They live and he blinks and they’re gone. They are attached to the idea of him. He hears his name in prayers, in awe, in horror and fear, in every emotion there is. Every so often he proves to them he is real. When he gets loneliest, he mingles with them. They have forgotten five generations later, and five generations after that he proves himself to them again. They do not know they need him. Science keeps their sun shining and their world safe – science is a myth created by mortals. He keeps them alive. He doesn’t know if it is a blessing or a curse anymore. It is more painful to live.

He proves himself again, when he finally realises he has forgotten his great-great-great grand-niece’s face. She was the last one he bonded with, so much like Aja, her death burning so that he finally decided to step away. By the time he returned to Akiridion-5, the planet was dying. He gathered His People and built them a new home. They worshipped him as a god. They still do. It is lonely to be a god.

He proves himself again, and His People are awed and delighted. Some are afraid. Has he come to pass judgement? The things they call sins are beyond him. He cares not for their wars – they never last more than a generation. He cares not for their greed or their lust or their mortal pleasures. Like their lives, such things are momentary. Once, he thinks, he paid more attention. Once, he stopped wars and kept His People peaceful and prosperous.

He cannot remember what she looked like. He forgot Aja’s face long before hers, along with Seamus and Steve and all of his human friends. He remembers their names. He does not know why. He thinks he loved them once. He does not know why, and it scares him. He hasn’t felt fear for generations. That scares him too.

He convinces his people to build a weapon – Seklos’s Cannon. His People have forgotten Seklos and Gaylen. He has as well, but their names linger. The Cannon lingers. He tells them it will be a Rebirth. He tells them it will be beautiful. He tells them they will be okay.

He lies.

They believe him anyway.

He smiles at His People as they gather for the Rebirth. This generation will be well. The next few will survive. Their sun will die without him. Like the rest of the universe, His People will fall. Once, he would have felt too guilty to sacrifice them. Once, he would have cared too much to leave.

The Cannon fires. His People cheer. The beam approaches, and he can see Aja and Seamus and Steve, he can see his family, he can hear their laughter, and he is not alone.

Krel smiles as he dies. He’s going home.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Krel discord server for this. Shout-out to y'all and our past midnight angst ramblings. Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you @taggerbug for the title btw


End file.
